A Wilted White Rose
by Writeratheart26
Summary: This RomanceDrama is the story of Lily, James, and Sirius before the tragic incident that gave Harry his strange scar.
1. Home at Last

The train doors flew open and out came a flood of kids, ready to start the new year. "Well Sirius, out seventh and final year has finally arrived." said James Potter to his best friend and partner in crime, Sirius Black, with a smirk on his face.  
  
James and Sirius were part of a society not known to most of the world; James and Sirius were wizards, as was the entire school of Hogwarts. They pair grabbed their trunks and started over to the horse-less carriages that would take them to the doors of the castle they would call home for the next nine months. Trying to look over the crowds, Sirius spotted Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, the other half of their trouble making quartet.  
  
"Remus, Peter, this way!" he yelled, motioning them over to the carriage.  
  
Pushing their trunks through a crowd of people, they finally made there way over. Like most kids, James wished that summer would have lasted longer, but this year James was glad to be back. James Potter was well known at Hogwarts for his wild, rambunctious side and his oversized ego. Because of these not so attractive qualities, he had never been able to swoon the woman he so desired, Lily Evans.  
  
"But this year," James thought to himself as the carriage pulled up to the large wooden doors of Hogwarts, "this year will be different."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Lily, just look at him! How can you not adore him?!" said Alice Freed, pointing out the train window, "He's the seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team! Does it get much better?!"  
  
Lily Evans glared out her window at the infamous James Potter. "He's such a jerk, a cute jerk," she added laughing, "but still a jerk."  
  
James Potter had been practically stalking Lily since their second year at Hogwarts but that didn't matter to Lily. His ego and rudeness to others always turned her away which only caused James to love he more.  
  
"I can't stand him! How would I be able to go out with him?!" she said, looking disgusted. Alice, Lily's best friend at Hogwarts, shrugged,  
  
"Have you seen Frank yet?" Frank was Alice's boyfriend of three years.  
  
"No, sorry, we better get a carriage or we're going to be stuck with someone else." said Lily grabbing her large, wooden trunk.  
  
Lily knew that she should despised James and his lack of kindness, but in the back of her mind, Lily couldn't help but smile when she thought of him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
For Sirius Black, arriving at Hogwarts was like finally coming home. The Black Residence was a place of dark magic and hatred. Sirius hated his house and the so called family that lived their. The first thing that every Black should know is how to fend for themselves. No one was there to help you, especially not your family. Sirius had spent most of his summer at the Potters like he did every year and couldn't wait to be on his own. With his schooling almost over, Black was anxious to be able to be the person he wanted to be.  
  
"James. James! JAMES!" yelled Sirius at his daydreaming friend. Finally coming around, James looked up at Sirius in surprise.  
  
"No need to yell Padfoot! I'm not sleeping!"  
  
"You sure seemed like it! What were- Oh, not Lily again," said Sirius, seeing Lily outside the window, right it James' viewing path, "You have to get over her. Sorry Prongs, but its never going to happen."  
  
"Oh, you'll see Sirius. This year is my year and she's not going to be able to resist me." said James with much confidence.  
  
Not wanting to start a fight, Sirius ignored James' ego and looked out the window, so happy to be home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N- Hey everyone! Wow, I am so excited to be posting this here and I can't wait to hear some reviews! I plan on keeping this going for a while since I'm on summer vacation now! WOO-HOO! lol. Please review and be honest with your suggestions! 


	2. A Marauders Meeting

Just as the annual Beginning of School feast was coming to an end, Zachary Jenson, this years head boy, stood up to give their routine speech on this years rules and special activities for the seventh years. James tried to pay attention, but his eyes slowly wandered over to Lily. Her beautiful eyes sparkled as she whispered and laughed with her friends. James' heart did a flip and he knew he could never live without her, if only she felt the same. He had to impress her this year; it was his last real chance.  
  
"But what could impress this girl?!" he thought, "Is it not enough that I'm on the Quidditch team?! What can I do?"  
  
He needed a fail-safe plan, but his mind was blank. He needed to ask for help, something James rarely did.  
  
"Tonight," he decided, "tonight I will talk to the Marauders." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
As always the feast was delectable, and the atmosphere in the Great Hall was perfect, but something else was bothering Lily. As she listened to Zachary's speech she could feel someone watching here. Turning around as if she was just talking to her friends, Lily stole a glance at James. He sat there transfixed in his chair, staring at her.  
  
"Look, he's doing it again!" she told her friends around her.  
  
"Who?" said Alice, looking around, "Oh, never mind. You should really be flattered Lily! He's not so bad, just give him a chance."  
  
"Not so bad! Have you ever seen how he treats Severus?!" said Lily angrily.  
  
"Oh! As if Severus is any better?! Come on Lily, just give him a chance. You'll see what I mean."  
  
Lily thought about what Alice said but couldn't really get past James' bad qualities; she had never seen this other side of him that everyone has told her about. But, she just couldn't help but think that maybe James Potter did have a nice side, just maybe. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
As the Gryffindor members walked up to the dormitories, James leaned over to Sirius, Remus, and Peter.  
  
"Hey, meeting, tonight, you know where," whispered James.  
  
The three guys nodded but didn't ask questions. They had learned not to talk about this kind of thing in front of other people, you never know who's listening. As everyone filed into the common room and went up to bed, the four Marauders walked up the winding stairs to the dormitories. Pretending to go to sleep, they all waited silently until everyone else had left and gone to sleep for the night. One by one, they silently crept out of their beds and down to the common room. James being the first, he stood with his trusted invisibility cloak in one hand and the Marauders Map, the ingenious invention of James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, in the other. When the four of them where finally together, they silently slipped on the invisibility cloak and walked down the stairs and out the Great Hall. They found themselves at the Womping Willow. With a flash of light, Peter changed into a rat and crawled over to a small knot on the trunk of the tree. With his tiny paw, he pushed the knot and the tree's swinging branches suddenly froze. Transforming back, Peter motioned the others over to a large space between the roots of the tree. Climbing in, they walked in the dark for some time until they came to their regular meeting spot, inside Shrieking Shack. Checking the map, James nodded to signal that all was well.  
  
"So James, what is this meeting for anyway? It's only the first day and you already have a problem?!" asked Remus, sarcastically.  
  
"It's Lily. I don't know what to do." said James, almost blushing.  
  
"Lily again! I thought you were over her James! I always thought you were smart Prongs but I was obliviously wrong. Sorry, but she doesn't like you," said Peter, annoyed.  
  
"I know she doesn't like me! That's why I called this meeting, I want that to change but I need help. How can I change her mind?!" practically yelled an embarrassed Prongs.  
  
Over the next hour or so, they discussed and fought and "Finally," James thought, "I have a plan." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N- Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I'm sure enjoying writing it! lol. PLEASE review and give me suggestions for upcoming chapters! Thanks for reading and I hope you like it so far! I know its short but this is just the introduction! The upcoming chapters will be a lot better, I promise! Hehehe.... 


	3. A Given Chance

Waking up on that warm summer morning, Lily sat up in her canopy bed. As she stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes, the room came in focus. Her usual, plain, bed had been decorated with white rose petals, golden butterflies, and fairies that twinkled like the stars in the night sky. Lily was taken back by the sheer beauty of it all. A smile came upon her face as she saw a singe white rose, hanging on her bed post. Attached to the rose was a small note.  
  
Meet me tonight in the Commons Room after everyone has left.  
Your true love,  
James  
  
Lily fought away her anger and smiled. "How did he do this?" she asked herself in shock. Reading the note over and over, Lily decided she would give him a chance. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Waking up with the morning sun, James yawned and forced himself out of bed. Last night had been a late one. After walking back from the Shrieking Shack, he and the others made a stop at the House Elf's kitchen to put in a special request. The house elves were used to James and his friends coming in and they were always happy to see them.  
  
"Oh, sirs! Mr. Potter sir, how nice to see you! Would you like some tea or some butterbeer perhaps?" said James' favorite house elf and good friend, Knobby.  
  
"No thank you Knobby. But I do need you to do me a favor."  
  
"Anything Mr. Potter, anything." said Knobby nodding her oddly shaped head.  
  
James bent down and whispered his requests in Knobby's large ear as Sirius, Remus, and Peter accepted food and sweets of all kinds. Knobby's face lit up and she laughed and listened.  
  
"Oh sir, she will not be able to resist you sir! Oh Mr. Potter, what a charmer you are." she said giggling with excitement.  
  
James and his friends laughed as they walked back to the dorms. James knew he could trust Knobby to fulfill his request and was at total ease when he walked up those winding stairs to go to finally go to sleep. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Because of her pleasant surprise that morning, Lily was in a great mood as she got ready for the day. She took extra time to fix her long, golden-red hair, and put on her nicest set of school robes. Looking in the mirror one final time, she smiled and slipped the white rose into her pocket. Down at breakfast, Lily looked around but didn't spot James anywhere. A little disappointed yet still optimistic, she sat down next to Alice and ate her toast. As the post came in, Lily spotted a gorgeous white, snowy owl. Lily rarely got any mail and didn't expect anything today. As the owls swooped down, that very owl Lily had just admired landed in front of her and dropped another white rose in her lap. She looked up in surprise and the owl stuck out its leg so Lily could untie the note. It read:  
  
My Dearest Lily,  
I do hope to see you tonight. Please come.  
Always and Forever Yours,  
James  
  
Lily gave out a small giggle and smiled to herself, ignoring the questions from Alice. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
James took his time getting dressed that morning, he wasn't sure he wanted to see Lily's reaction when she saw her second surprise.  
  
"Prongs! Will you hurry up! We're going to miss breakfast and I'm starving!" yelled an impatient Padfoot.  
  
"I no, I no. But what if she doesn't like it?" he asked shakily.  
  
"James, she's going to love it. Now, can we please go get breakfast?!"  
  
As they walked down to the Great Hall, James could feel the lump in his stomach getting larger and heavier with every step. Just as they made it to the massive doors of the Great Hall, the post came in. James looked around in the crowd and finally spotted her. Lily was just reading the card and James gave a huge sigh of relief as she smiled.  
  
"So, how's it going?" asked Remus and Peter as they joined the crowd.  
  
"Perfect." replied James with a growing smile on his face. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N- Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Read and Review! More to come believe me! It's just getting good. I know the chapters are a little short but this is still the introduction! Keep reading and giving suggestions! 


	4. Their First

"Lily! Just tell me already! Who was that letter from?! You've been acting strange all morning." said the annoying and confused Alice.  
  
"It was nothing, ok?! Just drop it!"  
  
"Whoa! You seem a little edgy today Lily!" said Frank Longbottom in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Lily shrugged angrily and gazed over at the lake and watched the Giant Squid float on the surface. She didn't mean to act spiteful, but her mind was so jumbled today. Just yesterday, she couldn't think of anyone she despised more than the egotistical James Potter, but now she couldn't stop thinking about him. Was this all a cruel trick to get Lily to fall for some jerk or was he sincere in what he wrote? She knew she had to go tonight to figure things out but she was very nervous.  
  
"Hello, Earth to Lily!" said Alice, waving her arms about in a wild manner, "You're so out of it today!"  
  
Lily looked up at Alice to see another white, snowy owl in front of her, with a note tied to its leg and a white rose in its beak.  
  
There is a petal on this rose for every time I think of you each  
minute.  
James  
  
If anything, Lily had to say that James sure was determined in making sure she came that night.  
  
"Ok, since when do you get mail from snowy white owls during the day with pure white roses in their beaks?!" asked a surprised Alice.  
  
"Who's it from?" curiously asked Frank.  
  
"Umm... maybe later. I got to go, do that... um... yeah." Lily hesitated and walked away before they could ask any more questions.  
  
She knew she had to see James now, she couldn't wait till tonight. They needed to talk. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Having started the day in such a happy manner, James was cheery throughout lunch.  
  
"Wow, you're sure in a good mood." said Sirius.  
  
"Well, Padfoot, your true love hasn't fallen for you, have they?" asked James, with a smug look on his face.  
  
"James, James! You obviously don't know about girls. Just because she smiled when she read your corny note doesn't mean that she fallen for you." said Remus.  
  
"What do you mean? She was obviously happy!" said a confused and almost angry James.  
  
"Girls aren't that simple mate! And I think you're about to find that out..." said Remus, fighting back a smile.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sirius simply pointed behind James at an irritated looking Lily. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
What right did James Potter have to do this to Lily?! He didn't even really know her! All he knew was her looks, but not her personality. She stomped into the Great Hall, looking for him. As she gazed over the crowd that was just finishing lunch, she spotted him sitting with his friends, the original troublemakers. A little reluctant to go over there, she hesitated for a second. As she stood there, thinking of what to do, she didn't even notice Sirius point at her.  
  
"Ok, I have to do this." Lily decided.  
  
She took a deep breath and started to push her way to the Gryffindor table.  
  
It seemed like forever, but she finally made her way over.  
  
"James, could I talk to you for a minute?" she asked not wanting to sound rude or happy to see him. She was void of emotion. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Lily coming over to James was like a dream to him. At least now she would talk to him. He had always hoped that one day she would eat lunch with him, talk to him, just sit by him but now that she was walking over, James became very nervous. His friends could obviously tell.  
  
"What ever you do James, don't mess this up!" said Remus.  
  
"Yeah, Prongs, this is your chance." Peter said, reassuringly.  
  
"Good luck," said a sarcastic Padfoot, laughing to himself.  
  
As Lily reached his table and asked to talk to him, James stood up and followed Lily out the Great Hall and up to the Gryffindor Commons Room.  
  
"Do you think you know me, James? Because I don't know how you would! We've never even talked!" yelled Lily.  
  
"Yeah, I know we haven't but that's not my fault Lily! I've liked you since I first saw you. It was you, you held yourself back."  
  
"Well," said Lily trying to think of something to say.  
  
"I just wanted to get to know you Lily. What's so wrong with that?" said James, knowing he had stopped her.  
  
"I don't know! You just... These cards and all these roses! Don't you think it's a little much James!"  
  
"Oh, I see. It's too much to show that I care for you. I thought maybe you would understand now Lily."  
  
"Its all very nice and beautiful James but, it's too fast... I don't know.."  
  
Before Lily could even finish, James grabbed her and pulled her close to him. He bent his head down and lightly kissed her on the lips, to his surprise and gratitude, Lily didn't pull away. 


	5. Overwhelming Emotions

Lily knew she should stop this and pull away, but for some reason she continued to kiss James. Her mind flooding with mixed emotions, Lily felt almost dizzy as James slowly pulled away. Lily looked up at James and gave a small smile before falling flat on her back. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
To James, this was the moment he had thought about for the last five years. Kissing Lily was as perfect as James expected it to be. He never wanted it to end. Slowly though, James did pull away for Lily, anxious to see her reaction. Thankfully, Lily looked up at him and flashed her beautiful smile. Just as James was about to talk, he felt Lily's knees buckle and her body collapse in his arms. Before she could fall, James grabbed her and propped her up in a chair. Fanning her, James almost panicked. Thankfully, a group of students were just coming in the entrance to the Commons Room.  
"Someone go fetch Madame Pomfrey!" James yelled at a group of puzzled second years, "Hurry!"  
Two of the students, seeing Lily in the chair, ran back out the entrance and went to get the nurse.  
James sat nervously, fanning Lily and looking anxiously at the door. Hearing the door swing up, James jumped up, ready to help Madame Pomfrey but instead of the school nurse, there stood Sirius, Peter, and Remus.  
"Jeez James! We said to talk to her, not kill her!" said a sarcastic Sirius, noticing Lily unconscious.  
"I didn't do it. We were just... standing and she just..." James yelled in a panicked tone.  
"James what happened?" questioned Remus.  
"We were arguing and then I kissed her and she just, sorta collapsed! I don't know!"  
"Ok, calm down!" said Remus as he walked over to Lily, "Ennervate."  
As Remus said the spell and waved his wand, Lily's eyes flashed open.  
"What's going on?! What happened?!" asked a confused and overwhelmed Lily.  
"It's ok Lily, just an overload of emotion," said Remus, soothing Lily.  
Lily looked around at everyone watching and smoothed down her hair, embarrassed with all the attention.  
"What is it!? What is it?!" yelled Madame Pomfrey as she ran in door.  
Looking at Lily, James could tell she would be too embarrassed to explain what happened.  
"Oh, sorry Madame Pomfrey, false alarm. Just a joke," said James, forcing a laugh and mischievous smile.  
"You kids, no respect! I ran all the way down her for what?! A joke... Humph!" grumbled Madame Pomfrey to herself as she walked back out the entrance.  
"Umm, thanks." said Lily in a small voice.  
James looked at his friends with a get-out-of-here look on his face.  
"Well guys, I heard it's a beautiful day outside, why don't we go pay a visit to the squid?" said Sirius to his friends. They all nodded and followed Sirius out the door, leaving James alone with Lily again. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Lily felt awkward and embarrassed.  
"Why did I pass out?! I'm such a fool!" she told herself, not knowing she was actually saying these words out loud.  
"It's ok Lily. You did scare me though," said James, giving a small laugh.  
Lily's cheeks turned a vibrant red and James couldn't help but smile at her.  
"James, I... everything is so fast! I just... wow... It's just, I don't even know you." she said, looking up at James.  
James walked over to where Lily was sitting and kneeled down by her chair, "Lily, I want to get to know you. Please, just give me, no, us a chance." pleaded James, never taking his eyes away from hers.  
Lily found herself swimming in James' eyes. As if she couldn't control her own body, Lily felt herself give James a small nod. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- A/N- Hey everyone! This is going to be my only chapter (which I hope you enjoyed! () for the next two weeks because I'm going to Florida on vacation! I'm going to try to write some there but I won't be able to post it until I get back! Sorry! But please read and review these five chapters with suggestions and comments! Lots of Luv and have a fun summer! 


	6. The Dream

After finalizing the time for that night, Lily and James went their separate ways. Ecstatic, James felt like dancing through the halls and letting everyone know that he kissed Lily Evans. He started off, working his way outside but stopped. Right now James wanted to be alone. Turning around, he headed back to the dormitories to get the Marauder's Map and his invisibility cloak. With the map in hand and the cloak on his back, he headed down to the one-eyed crone. After climbing in, James found himself on the familiar path to Honeydukes. He let his mind wander as he worked his way through the curves and turns of the underground trail. James thought of what he could do tonight to impress Lily and convince her that they belonged together.  
  
"Tonight," James thought, "must be perfect."  
  
As James climbed the steps to the trapdoor, he couldn't help but feel excited yet so nervous at the same time. ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lily, still a little flustered, walked up to her dormitory and laid down on her bed. Today's events had made her mentally exhausted, let alone physically exhausted. She closed her eyes and let herself drift into a deep, dreamful sleep.  
  
Lily heard slow, beautiful music around her and the smell of roses filled her lungs. Opening her eyes she saw she was no longer in her bed but outside, in a meadow with her friends and family. They were all smiling and looked so happy. Lily looked down at herself and realized she was wearing a white wedding gown. With off-white ribbon, tied in long, flowing bows, the dress looked amazing. Walking over to a mirror that was standing off to the side, Lily looked at herself. She hadn't aged much, but she could tell that she was older than she was now. Her long, red hair fell onto her face and Lily pushed it back, looking at her simple vial. It was a simple band of white roses, weaved together. All of a sudden the dream made sense. Backing away from the mirror, Lily saw that all of her family sat be seated in elegant white chairs. Then the Wedding March began to play. Knowing what to do, Lily walked down the aisle towards her soon to be husband, not exactly knowing yet who he was. As she made it up to the front, she turned around to look at her soon-to-be husband. As she looked up she saw James Potter staring back at her. She looked up and...  
  
"Lily, Lily. Wake up. Are you feeling ok? You've been acting so strange. I heard you passed out! What's the matter? Dinner is soon. Don't you want to come down?" asked Alice, sitting at the foot of Lily's bed.  
  
Rubbing her eyes, Lily looked at her watch. It was already 6:14. Not wanting to sound like a hypocrite and tell Alice she was going out with James tonight, she lied and told Alice she wasn't hungry.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I'm coming down with something. Just go to dinner without me. I'm just going to stay here and rest. I'll be fine, really, go." she said.  
  
"Ok, I guess. Are you sure? Ok, I hope you feel better." said a reluctant Alice as she walked out the door.  
  
As soon as Lily was sure Alice had truly left, she anxiously jumped out of bed and to her closet, trying to decide what she should wear for tonight. ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Since it was almost dusk, Hogsmeade wasn't very crowded, which was good for James. It was insanely hard trying to move around in a crowd with an invisibility cloak on and still not step or bump anyone. He wandered around for a while, just watching the regulars shop and eat. Looking up at the large clock in the center of the village, James realized that he had stayed to long. Although this trip to Hogsmeade had made James more relaxed, he still had no idea what he was going to do tonight. Working his way back to Honeydukes, James realized he had walked outside of the usual boundaries. He passed some large, rocky mountains and realized he was by the shrieking shack. Then it hit him, so excited, James ran back to the Honeydukes cellar and was back at Hogwarts in record time. He took off the cloak and stuffed it into his pocket. James bolted up to the Gryffindor commons room where Sirius, Peter, and Remus were playing a game of wizard's chess.  
  
"Ha! Take that Peter! I win again!" said Sirius to a disappointed Wormtail, "Oh, James, I see you've returned from where you decided to vanish too."  
  
"Yeah... I ....went....to...Hogsmeade...I... have...an...idea." said James, panting for breath. ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Skimming through her closet, Lily decided on her emerald dress robes for that night. Now for her hair, Lily rarely did much with her hair. She liked being simple but tonight was special. Laying out all of her supplies, from muggle hairspray to Magical Mindy's Super Hold Styling Gel, Lily used her wand to lock the bathroom door behind her. She knew that Alice, her only roommate, had a meeting with Professor McGonagall after dinner and then was sleeping over at another friend's dorm that night so Lily would have complete privacy as she prepared. After a couple hours and many mistakes with her hair, Lily was finally ready, and just in time too. ------------------------------------------------------  
  
James paced through his room, he was already dressed and fixed for that night but Remus still wasn't back yet from a small errand James had asked him to run.  
  
"Where is he? It shouldn't take this long. He was caught. I'm going to go down there and see if everything is ok." James said as he headed for the door.  
  
Peter and Sirius jumped in front of him before he could run out.  
  
"James, will you calm down! Remus is fine. He'll be back any minute." said Peter.  
  
"Yeah Prongs, just relax. I don't know, think of Lily, that always makes you go all weird and stuff," Laughed Sirius.  
  
"Oh very funny. But...ok, I'll stay. Moony better be back soon though or I'm going down there." said James, giving up.  
  
Right then, Remus ran in panting. "It's ready," he said with a smile. 


	7. A Long Awaited Night

Now that Lily was actually ready, the nervousness sunk in. She paced back and forth beside her bed as she prepared herself to walk down to the now deserted commons room.  
"Lily, just relax. This isn't anything big; you've gone on dates before. This is such like all of the others." she said to herself.  
But Lily couldn't help but thinking that she never had a dream about marrying one of the other guys before. Everything was so confusing. It's hard to believe that all of this happened in one day! After one final glance in the mirror and a set of relaxing, deep breaths, Lily opened the door and walked down the stairs, to what she later realized would be her destiny. ------------------------------------------------------  
"Remus, I owe you big time!" said James, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Yeah you do. But we can talk about that later, I think you better be going."  
James stole a glance at his watch and realized that it was later than he thought.  
"Oh yeah! I have to go. Wow, it's already here." said a now very nervous James.  
"Good Luck Padfoot."  
"Yeah James, have fun."  
"Go ahead mate, she's waiting." said his friends, reassuringly.  
James simply nodded and walked down the stairs to the commons room. When he arrived he was happy to see that Lily hadn't arrived yet. He didn't want to be late to his own date. Sticking his hand into his pocket he took out a white rose and held it behind his back, facing the door Lily would come out of. After a couple minutes, James became scared that she wouldn't show up. But then he heard the gentle footsteps of Lily walking down the stairs. As she appeared in the doorway, James was astounded. Lily was truly breath taking. The emerald robes made her gorgeous eyes pop and twinkle. Lily's hair was pulled back into an elegant bun with loose tendrils of hair framing her face.  
"Wow, you look...amazing," said a James, at a loss for words. Remembering about the rose behind his back he pulled it out and handed it to Lily.  
"This is for you." ------------------------------------------------------  
As Lily walked down the stairs, her heart raced. As she made it to the last step she closed her eyes and walked down to the commons room. There he stood. James looked handsome in his black robes, with his hair as messy as ever. He really did clean up well. After some awkward silence of James staring at Lily, James finally spoke. Complement after complement, Lily blushed worse than ever. After receiving another white rose, James seemed to awaken from this trance he was in.  
"Oh, right, well we should be going." said James, motioning Lily over to the door.  
"Where exactly are we going?" asked Lily, a little uncertain of the plans for that evening.  
"Well, that's a surprise. Here, you might want to get under this," said James with a grin on his face, as he was pulling the Invisibility cloak out of his pocket.  
Almost reluctantly, Lily walked over and went under the cloak next James. As they left the Common Room and walked down to the Great Hall, Lily couldn't help but think that she really liked standing close to James. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Finally making their way to the secret passage, James pulled out his wand.  
"This is where we're going?" asked a confused Lily.  
"Well, not exactly." said James, "Dissendium!"  
As James said the spell, a secret passage opened up, allowing Lily and James to climb through.  
"What is...?" Lily asked, shocked at what she has just seen.  
"Follow me," said James, taking Lily by the hand.  
Laughing, Lily ran behind James, to what would be come the beginning of an amazing love.  
Making their way up the steps to the trapdoor, James put a finger up to his mouth, signaling Lily to be quiet. James slowly opened the door and peeked inside, everything was clear. James took Lily's hand and guided her through the boxes and packages that laid all over the cellar floor. Finally making their way to the front door, and out into Hogsmeade, James slipped the Invisibility Cloak on again.  
"James, this is Hogsmeade! How...what are we doing here?" asked Lily, shocked that she really was in Hogsmeade, "Do you know how much trouble we could get in?"  
James laughed and just continued to guide Lily, "Just follow me, it's too late to turn back now."  
Not wanting to get into trouble, Lily almost felt like turning back, but after seeing that silly grin on James' face, she knew she would regret it forever.  
After walking for a while, Lily looked around and realized they were on the outer boundaries of Hogsmeade.  
"James, we're going by the Shrieking Shack! Why are we going by the Shrieking Shack?!" asked Lily, almost scared.  
"We aren't going to the Shrieking Shack, just by it. You'll see." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
After some persuading and a lot of walking, they finally made it to their destination, the mountains.  
"Follow me," said James, going to grab Lily's had but realizing she had never let go.  
"We're going up there?" she asked.  
"Yes, please, just follow me."  
Lily gave a small nod and began to climb the rocky path behind James. After sometime and a couple slips on some loose rocks, they made it to a small cave near the top of the mountain. James gestured Lily to climb in.  
"James, I still don't understand why we're going to a cave, it's a little..." Lily began to ask questions but as she climbed in and looked around she was at a loss for words. 


End file.
